Diario de Integra FW Hellsing
by Nosferatus Castillo
Summary: Integra escribe un breve diario días antes de que Alucard apareciera
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:** Los personajes pertenecen a Kouta Hirano, solo los he tomado para la redacción del texto. La historia redactada es después de treinta años de la desaparición de Alucard.

* * *

_24 de diciembre_. Han pasado treinta largos, difíciles y complicados años, durante ese tiempo, en las penumbras de la mansión, debajo de esta mansión, oculto entre las sombras reposaba esa pequeña esencia de muerte, de dolor, quizás odio y rencor. Estuve estos años levantando y reviviendo (con ayuda) la mansión; a pesar de los años, ya no soy la misma de antes, cada vez me siento mas cansada, sin fuerzas, pronto, se que pronto ese manto de frialdad y soledad me envolverán para siempre. Una vez que eso suceda, la mansión, los recuerdos, la vida que se creo aquí, los recuerdos junto a mi padre , las desgracias que se crearon, las luchas que se llevaron, está mansión llena de recuerdos será lo único que quede de mí o mi familia.

_24 de diciembre (12:34 am)._ He de admitir que gracias a Victoria, he podido levantar poco a poco la mansión, pues la guerra desatada fue como la del mismo infierno, luchando contra demonios, seres que los humanos aun desconocen. ¡Oh! siempre he pensado que si no fuera por nosotros (y no es por elogiarnos) ellos estrarían en pánico, agradezco que crean que los vampiros, licántropos, etc, solo sean mitos o leyendas, es tarde, debo dormir.

_25 de diciembre._ He recibido una carta de Sir Gregory Penwood, al parecer aun quiere mejorar con el esgrima, aunque... para ser sinceros, no es un buen jugador u oponente, es algo malo para defenderse pero daré mi esfuerzo para que mejore, aunque no se como hacer que no sienta dolor por haber pérdido a su abuelo Sir Shleby... ¡un gran hombre que marcó mi vida! y al saber lo que hizo aun me duele, es un hombre en verdad maravilloso. Además he recibido otra carta, el nuevo director de Iscariote, Makube, quiere verme para llegar a un trato, una tregua pero no confío en él es la misma o peor calaña que Enrico, además de que con los años Heinkel se ha vuelto su mano derecha. Las cosas no son como antes, aunque hoy hable con Victoria, hoy la vi mas alegre que de costumbre, pero al preguntarle la causa de dicha felicidad me dijo lo de siempre "Mi maestro volverá, yo lo sé", pero no creo del todo eso, aunque una voz en mi interior le cree a ella, pero de ser así, no se como reaccionaría...

_25 de diciembre (3:47 pm)._ Ha sido un día agotador, pero al menos todo está listo para recibir a Gregory; me molesta traer siempre este parche, aunque prefiero usar eso a un ojo de vidrio, no lo se, no me agrada la idea de usar algo "artificial". Durante todo el día vi a Victoria muy feliz de nuevo, parece que esa sonrisa no se borra, aunque volvío a decirme la misma frase, ¡ah vaya! el solo escuchar eso, la mansión, los recuerdos aun rondan en mí, la mansión está lleno de ellas, unos buenos... otros dolorosos, debo seguir con la frente en alto.

_26 de diciembre (8:07 am)._ El salón está listo, Gregory pronto vendrá, tendré que buscar la forma mas... ¿sutil? de pedirle dinero para otro helicóptero; Victoria tiene todo listo, los guardias cuidan la mansión aunque lo mas seguro es que Makube y compañía aparezca, ¡Ah! que molesto sería verlos, aunque lo que me consuela es que todo los archivos han sido ordenados.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA: **Los personajes pertenecen a Kouta Hirano, solo los he tomado para la redacción del texto. La historia redactada es después de treinta años de la desaparición de Alucard.

* * *

_26 de diciembre (9:52 pm)_. Gregory a mejorado mucho, aunque necesita más práctica, se que si Penwood lo viera, estaría orgulloso de ver como su nieto crece, después Victoria osa burlarse de mí, me ha dicho que estoy vieja, ó bueno, me ha hecho recordar que los años no pasan en vano y además de que imitó al chupasangre de Alucard... que despreciable y molesto. Y el día de hoy, como predije, vino Makube, aunque Victoria logró "ahuyentarlos". Veo que aun es temprano, es mejor que vaya o intente dormir.

_27 de diciembre. _Vaya, fue al go inesperado, cuando decidí conciliar el sueño, y caer casi rendida en los brazos de Morfeo sentí una respiración cerca de mi cuello, cuando sentí que me mordería tome mi arma rápidamente mi arma y descargue las balas en aquella cosa que estaba en mi habitación, la noche impedía que viera o reconociera esa silueta, pero aquella sombra comenzó a reir, esa risa tan arrogante y molesta... ¡Maldito chupasangre!. Al verlo me entró tristeza, felicidad, odio, una mezcla de emociones a los cuales no supe como expresarlo mas que quedandome atónita, no podía creerlo, en verdad volvío, aunque lo que me hizó reaccionar fue ver a Victoria entrar agitadamente portando su gran arma, de tan solo ver esa pesada arma, siento que si al menos intentara levantarlo, terminaría con un gran dolor de espalda o terminaría en el hospital. Le di la bienvenida al Conde... aunque no deseaba que me viera mi apariencia, aunque vi en sus ojos rojos, tanto como la sangre fresca que eso no le importaba...

_28 de diciembre._ Ayer fue un día agotado, pues con la llegada de Alucard tuvimos que arreglar algunas cosas y Victoria me ayudo, pues no tenemos suficiente personal... Walter, extraño como me despertaba cada mañana con un delicioso y suculento desayuno, era como mi amigo, mi padre. Durante todo el día estuve platicando con Alucard en su habitación. y al caer la noche nos dispusimos a movernos a la gran sala, parapoder platicar mas a gusto. Me platicó la batalla que tuvo con sus almas, y despues de esa lucha solo decidío quedarse con dos, la suya y otra que no quizo mencionarme, aunque se cual conservo. Recordamos viejos tiempos, aunque recordarlos me hizo llorar, él me estrecho en sus brazos, necesitaba desahogarme y él lo sabía, aunque después de un tiempo nos sentamos juntos, pero me quede dormida en sus brazos a lo cual al día siguiente desperté en mi habitación.

_29 de diciembre. _Parece que todo vuelve a como era antes, Alucard en las profundidades de la mansión al igual que Victoria, yo en cambio estoy sola en el día, nunca pensé que un día común como cualquier otro me fuera eterno, ya he terminado con los pendientes, incluso he preparado mi cita con Gregory, creo que iré a dormir o intentarlo, llevaré un libro para que pueda distraerme un poco, además de que hace tiempo que no leo uno.

_29 de diciembre (10:36 pm)_. Me quede dormida mientras estaba leyendo, se que sonará raro pero tenía deseos de leer nuevamente el libro de Drácula de Bram Stoker. El último fragmento que leí (ó al menos el que recuerdo) fue **_"...aunque sonreía al hablar, su expresión era dura y siniestra. Como se hallaba tan cerca del carruaje, pude distinguir perfectamente sus labios, muy rojos y sus puntiagudos dientes..."_**. No cabe duda que con solo verlo, el miedo puede invadir a cualquiera, al menos con los años que llevo de conocer a Alucard conozco sus "truquitos", se como le gusta envestir a sus víctimas, confundirlos, vaya... pues ha intentado hacerlo conmigo, en parte agradezco conocerlo, aprender a no dejar que envuelva mi mente me ha ayudado a ser mas astuta.

_31 de diciembre._ Estamos a unos minutos de terminar este año, pero aquí las cosas se mantienen como un día cualquiera, se que es repetitivo, pero se que poco a poco mi vida es acortada. Debo tomar medicamentos para estas molestas artritis, pero algún día estos dolores cesarán y desaparecerán y cuando eso suceda, la mansión Hellsing quedará en buenas manos y nuestra carta maestra ha vuelto.


End file.
